1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the representation of an object appearing in a still or video image, such as an image stored in a multimedia database, especially for searching purposes, and to a method and apparatus for searching for an object using such a representation.
2. Description of Related Art
In applications such as image or video libraries, it is desirable to have an efficient representation and storage of the outline or shape of objects or parts of objects appearing in still or video images. A known technique for shape-based indexing and retrieval uses Curvature Scale Space (CSS) representation. Details of the CSS representation can be found in the papers “Robust and Efficient Shape Indexing through Curvature Scale Space” Proc. British Machine Vision conference, pp 53-62, Edinburgh, UK, 1996 and “Indexing an Image Database by Shape Content using Curvature Scale Space” Proc. IEE Colloquium on Intelligent Databases, London 1996, both by F. Mokhtarian, S. Abbasi and J. Kittler, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The CSS representation uses a curvature function for the outline of the object, starting from an arbitrary point on the outline. The curvature function is studied as the outline shape is evolved by a series of deformations which smooth the shape. More specifically, the zero crossings of the derivative of the curvature function convolved with a family of Gaussian filters are computed. The zero crossings are plotted on a graph, known as the Curvature Scale Space, where the x-axis is the normalised arc-length of the curve and the y-axis is the evolution parameter, or in other words the parameter of the filter applied. The plots on the graph form loops characteristic of the outline. Each convex or concave part of the object outline corresponds to a loop in the CSS image. The co-ordinates of the peaks of the most prominent loops in the CSS image are used as a representation of the outline.
To search for objects in images stored in a database matching the shape of an input object, the CSS representation of an input shape is calculated. The similarity between an input shape and stored shapes is determined by comparing the position and height of the peaks in the respective CSS images using a matching algorithm.
It is desirable to find a representation of an object outline that is invariant under changes of imaging conditions, such as changes in scale, rotations, some deformations of the outline and projective transformation. It is also desirable to represent a shape in a manner that is insensitive to shape variability within a broader class. For example, a representation of the object ‘car’ should be invariant to the model and make of the car so that all car-like shapes can be easily retrieved using the extracted feature representation.